


There It Is

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean and Viggo started this, they didn't plan for it to become Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There It Is

"You realize you haven't slept at your place since the first night you stayed here?" Sean asked quietly.

Viggo nuzzled into Sean's chest, making noncommital noises.

"Ever going back?"

"Mmm," Viggo said, or perhaps it was "Nnn." Either way, the noise did not sound particularly affirmative.

"Because when we started all this, we swore it wasn't going to be _something_. And now it's... well, it's not _nothing_ , clearly."

"Mmm?"

"I'm not complaining," Sean said lightly, "but There It Is."

"Sean?" Viggo mumbled.

"Yes?"

"It _is_ something, and we'll talk about it later."

"What is it?"

"We'll talk about it later."


End file.
